


The Unforsaken Road Chapter Two

by inkedsea



Series: The Unforsaken Road [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedsea/pseuds/inkedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the boys spent the night with her, Dani, her dog and the Winchesters set off to hunt a shapeshifter who has been terrorizing a town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforsaken Road Chapter Two

Dani awoke before the boys, rolling over in her bed to look at the clock that was beeping softly, seeing that it was 3:05am. She yawned and stretched before sitting up in her bed, making Levi wake up as well. She reached over and smacked the alarm clock before reaching down to grab her clothes from a duffle bag under her bed. She tiptoed to the bathroom to get dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible to allow the boys a few extra minutes of sleep. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail, her bangs falling out to the side. She splashed water on her face to wake herself up before brushing her teeth and applying a bit of mascara onto her naturally long and thick eyelashes. She stripped herself of her dirty clothes from the day before, replacing them with her last fresh outfit she had packed for this hunt. Levi whined softly behind the door, not used to the door being closed, not allowing him in to her. She chuckled and cracked the door open, the retriever nosing the door open the rest of the way and pushing himself in.   
Dani bent down to press her nose to his before petting him between the ears. "You ready for a hunt?" she asked softly, and he wagged his tail in response to her voice.   
"Dani?" a sleepy, deep voice grumbled from the doorway. She looked up to find Sam in his jeans and a white t-shirt, sleep still written all over his face. He was squinting at the light of the bathroom. A soft smirk played on her lips, memories tugging at her mind of the same sleepy-faced Sam way back when.  
She straightened up and her lips turned up in a soft, sleepy smile, her eyes roaming over his strong features. "G'morning, Sam. I'm ready to go, I just need to get my car packed. You wake Dean up and get yourselves ready," she said, her smile broadening and her dimples showing.   
"Dani... Listen. I'm sorry for shutting you down last night. I know you want to talk, and we will, but let's just focus on the case right now," he spoke, his voice soft.  
Dani nodded, clearing her throat. "Sure, sure. Don't forget those silver bullets," she said softly, forcing a smile. It was like they hadn't even known each other.  
He nodded, giving her a soft smile before they moved forwards and turned their bodies slightly to get past each other, switching places and leaving him to himself. Levi followed at her heels and she shut the door to leave him in peace. Walking over to her bed, she bent down to pull her two duffle bags out, one full of clothes and the larger one full of guns, ammo, knives and the like. She flopped them on the bed before reaching under her pillow to grab her favorite gun. She stood, tucking the gun into a holster she wore on her thigh before flinging the smaller bag over her shoulder.   
"\After this we'll head home," she whispered to Levi, reaching down to pat him on the head before grabbing the other bag by the handles.  
"Where is 'home'?" a gravely voice mumbled. Danielle looked over to the couch where a very groggy Dean was waking up and rubbing his eyes. A large yawn escaped his lungs and she smiled softly.  
"I don't really have one. I have a cabin in Colorado right now, where most of my stuff is at, like my truck and guns and things, so I guess that is home," she said. "But I have a locker in Arizona that is full of shit I've collected over the years."  
"We've been to Colorado quite a bit. Did you grow up there? And a truck?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his face.  
"Yeah, I did. Not in the same area as the cabin, though," she said before pausing to reposition the bag on her shoulder. "Yeah, a truck. I really only use it in the winter. I have a few other vehicles too. Anyways, Sam in already in the bathroom. I'm gonna go pack up my car so we can get going."  
Dean nodded, standing and stretching, his muscles tightening before relaxing again. "Alright. Sam and I will be out soon."  
Dani nodded back before opening the door, whistling for Levi to follow her, and shutting the door behind her quietly. She breathed in deeply once outside, the cool, summer night air filling her lungs. She set both bags down on the ground to take her car keys out of the one holding her ammo, unlocking the trunk. Her trunk was set up much like the brother's, except her's was much smaller due to the build of her car. She lifted the concealed compartment lid, exposing her vast collection of crosses, knives, guns, ammunition and many other various items. She took a silver knife from it, shoving it down into one of her combat boots before picking up the duffel bags and throwing them in the trunk of her car.  
She heard the motel door open quietly, and she turned around to the men. Dean walked out first, and Sam followed closely, shutting the door behind them. "You ready?" Dean asked, walking over to throw their bags in the back of the Impala before reaching in the trunk for silver bullets and a few guns.  
Danielle nodded, reaching down to pat the gun on her thigh. "Ready.. I'll lead. Stay close, and be quiet. He, er, it has a temper," she said, bring a hand up to run her hands through her hair, trying to pull the loose bangs out of her face. She opened the car door and paused to let Levi jump in and move over to the passenger's seat before smoothly lowering herself to the seat. She pressed a boot down on the clutch before turning her keys. Her car roared to life, the powerful engine growling happily. She watched the boys get into their car through the rear view mirror before skillfully shifting and pulling out of the parking lot, the impala close behind her.  
The set of old, black muscle cars purred along the road, the 69' 429 Boss leading the '67 Impala down the road. Oldies rock music played softly in Dani's car as she thought to herself, her left hand drumming softly on the steering wheel and her right hand resting on Levi's head, only removing it to shift once in a while. Sam and Dean sat in a easy silence like usual, neither of them feeling as if they had to talk. It was a mutual thought, since lately they had been on good terms. The black tires heated against the cool asphalt until they turned into a dirt road, dirt flying up from back tires as they drove. Soon the old warehouse came into view and Danielle's brown eyes rolled over it carefully, inspecting the premises and the fields surrounding it. It was pitch black outside, but the full moon illuminated the rolling fields of wheat and the white, rusted walls of the warehouse.   
Dani pulled up on the outskirts of the field, about 75 yards from the side door of the warehouse. Dean followed her lead and pulled up behind her, leaving plenty of room between the cars if a quick getaway was needed. Dani's engine quieted as she turned the keys and stepped out of the car, looking back to the boys. She looked around, silently scanning as they got out of their car, the creaky doors slamming shut. Dean moved back to the trunk and Sam walked up to stand next to Dani, giving her a soft smile.   
"You ready?" Sam asked, his tone soft and calm.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?" she asked, looking up to him before looking around him at Dean who was approaching the two of them with two sawed-off shotguns in his hands.   
Sam nodded, before following her gaze to his brother. Dean handed him one of the guns and looked towards the warehouse. "Let's get going then," Dean said in his gruff tone. Danielle nodded before turning to her car and opening the door, letting Levi out. The dog wagged his tail and went over to Sam, nuzzling at his large hands. Dani moved to her trunk and pulled out a piece of fabric. She whistled softly and bent down to his level, the dog stepping forward to sniff at the material.   
"Alright Lev, let's find 'em," she said, petting him softly before standing back up. Levi instantly put his nose to the ground and started sniffing before taking off towards the warehouse. Dani grinned, shoving the material in her pocket before jogging after him, her combat boots heavy against the gravel. Dean and Sam quickly followed without hesitation. Levi led them to the door, pausing to look back at Dani and whine softly. She took her gun out of the holster on her thigh before opening the door and he shot forward into the building.   
Dani was cautious as she stepped through the door into the warehouse, her steps slow and quiet. Her pistol was raised and she scanned carefully as she walked forward. The boys followed closely, Dean first and then Sam. Dean scanned to the left and Sam to the right. There were two halls leading in different directions and a door to the work area to the right of them. They all lowered their weapons slowly when they decided it was clear.   
"Alright Dani, you take Levi and go down that hall," Dean said, motioning towards the hall straight in front of them. Dean then turned to Sam. "You take the door. I'll take the other hall. We meet back here in 15, sound good?"  
Dani nodded and whistled for Levi, who was waiting patiently for a command. She moved forward quietly, her gun raised. "Good luck boys," she said over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner of the hall.   
Sam nodded and Dean slapped his younger brother's shoulder, "Good. Don't be late." Dean gave his brother a smile before turning and moving down the hall, shotgun raised.   
Sam turned to the door and opened it carefully, raising his gun and stepping in, shutting the door behind him.   
\- - - - -  
Fifteen minutes later Dean was standing where they had departed, checking his watch and frowning. He shifted back and forth on his feet nervously until he heard a sound coming from the hall that Danielle had gone down. He instantly raised his gun, watching the end of the call carefully. “Dani?” he called out in his gruff, deep voice.   
“Yeah!” she called back from around the corner. Soon she came into view, jogging forward with Levi at her side. “Find anything?” she asked, stopping next to him, her chest heaving slowly.  
Dean shook his head. “Didn’t find jack-shit.”  
Dani nodded, “Same. Literally nothing. Not even a pile of ooz. Where’s Sam?” she asked, glancing over Dean’s shoulder.  
Another shake of his head, “Not sure.” His jaw tensed slightly and Dani saw his muscles bunch up.  
“Well let’s go look for him, yeah?” she asked, but it was more of a command than a suggestion. She reached out for the door, her hand resting on the door for a moment. She looked back to Dean and nodded, swinging the door open quickly. Dean entered, his gun raised, scanning carefully as he walked forward. Dani followed, right as his heels as she did the same.   
Instantly as they entered, the smell of rotten flesh hit their noses, and Dani’s pert little nose wrinkled up in disgust. “Fucking nasty…” she growled unhappily.  
Dean chuckled and glanced to her, a slight smirk on his lips. “Can’t handle a little shifter goo smell?” he asked.  
She looked to him with a smirk before rolling her eyes. “Ah shut it, Winchester. You’re as bad as your brother.”  
He smiled a bit before they both started forward again. Dean had his shotgun raised and Dani had her pistol, both moving in unison and scanning the area for Sam. Dani then eeped loudly and jumped to the side, making Dean spin around.   
“Jesus! I almost stepped in it!” she whispered, pointing to the pile of gloopy skin on the ground two feet away from Dean’s boots.   
Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. “Focus, Dani!” he said, eyeing her warily.   
“Sorry…” she said softly, stepping over the pile carefully before refocusing and scanning her surroundings. Levi sniffed at the pile and growled lowly, making the little hairs on Dani’s neck and arms stand up.   
“Guys?” a voice called. Dani kept her weapon raised, her and Dean exchanging looks before moving forwards quickly. They turned a corner and both of their eyes fell on Sam, who was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out. His hands were tied with rope above his head to some piping and blood was dripping down his lips and his chin from his nose.   
“Sam? Where is he?” Dani asked quickly but before Sam could answer, Levi snarled and the shotgun rang out loudly, making Danielle spin around, weapon raised.   
Dean was standing, legs spread and gun raised. Sam--no, the shifter--stumbled backwards at the hit and Levi attacked him. Dani practically growled as she raised her weapon, more than pissed that the shifter would even dare to take Sam’s identity.  
Before she even raised it up all the way though, the shifter struck Levi out of the way, the dog whimpering as he got slammed onto the floor. The shifter struck Dean back, pushing him back roughly, making him slam into Dani and sending them both sprawling across the floor. Danielle and Dean both got up quickly but Dani’s gun had been thrown from her hand and was next to Sam. Levi tried to get up, but Dani could see him struggling with his back leg.   
“Levi! Sam, now!” Dani yelled and the dog crawled over to Sam, whimpering.   
Dean cocked the shotgun and pulled the trigger again, a splatter of silver hitting the shifter, making his flesh burn slightly. The shifter lunged for Dean and hit him in the face hard, knocking him to the right, where a brick wall was. Dean hit the wall hard, but pushed off the wall and tried to hit him with the butt of the shotgun. The shifter hit Dean square in the face, making Dean’s head slam back on the brick. He fell forward, slumping into a heap of knocked-out hunter.   
Sam kicked her gun to her, the silver glinting under the low lights of the warehouse. She dove down to grab it, but the shifter was quick and she was unable to get her fingers around the grip. It was much stronger than she had expected and it kicked her hard in the stomach, using Sam’s long legs to it’s advantage. She stumbled backwards and coughed violently, but was able to keep her footing. He lunged forward and slammed a fist into her cheek, a solid crack echoing through the room.   
“Sam…” she mumbled, blood dripping from her bottom lip. Her vision went blurry at the hit and she tried to shake it off.   
The shifter chuckled darkly, his lips curling into a wicked smile, making Dani’s stomach ache. It was so odd for her to see Sam’s eyes looking at her with such evil in his eyes. The shifter reached out, his fingers curling around her neck, lifting her off the ground and pressing her to the wall hard.   
“Hmm, if my memory serves, the last time Sam--or, I, that is--had you pinned up against a wall, you were rather enjoying it,” the shifter growled.  
Dani whimpered and reached up to grip his hand, trying to get him to release her neck, but his grip tightened and she squeaked out. She looked over to Sam and he was looking at her, his eyebrows taunt with frustration and worry. Her eyes flashed to Dean, who was waking up and moving a bit, trying to heave himself up. Please Dean… she thought before looking back to the shifter.  
“But you know, the only reason he ever liked you--loved you, even--was because you are so much like Dean… Sam thought he was dead, and you were just his temporary replacement,” he sneered into her face.  
She clawed at his hands, kicking her legs and trying to get away but she was losing her breath quickly. He pressed up against her hard to keep her from kicking and she whimpered. Her eyes flashed back to where Dean had been, but he was no where to be seen.   
Then the shotgun rang out, making her ears ring. The shifter dropped her immediately, turning around to Dean who was standing with the shotgun in his hands. The shifter started towards Dean, and he shot again, slowing the shifter down and making him cry out in pain as the silver sizzled on his skin.   
Back on her feet, Dani quickly reached down to her boot and pulled out the large silver knife, twirling it forward in her hands before making eye contact with Dean. He nodded, pushing the shifter roughly towards Dani. She held up the knife as the shifter slammed into her, using the wall at her back for leverage. She plunged the blade into his back, under his shoulder blades and through his ribs right where his heart would be. Dean kicked the shifter in the chest and the blade went deeper--to the heart. The shifter shuddered and groaned out. Dani twisted the blade within him before shoving the him away from her. He landed hard on the floor.   
Her chest heaved as she looked up to Dean. He nodded to her, and she nodded back, a silent ‘well done’. Dean kicked the shifter over onto his back and his nose crinkled up. “Nasty fuckers,” he said. “That one was strong,” he spoke before reaching up and groaning as he touched his jaw. “You ok?” he asked Dani, looking to her.   
She nodded slowly. “Uh...yeah. Just weird fighting Sam. Or something that looks like him,” she said, before moving over to the man. “You?”  
Dean nodded. “I’m good. Let’s get out of here,” he said.   
Sam huffed a bit. “Guys…”  
Dani chuckled and moved over, cutting the ropes with the bloody knife. “There. Let’s head back to the motel room and get patched up. Maybe even catch a few hours of shut eye?” she asked, and both the boys nodded. Sam stood and stretched his legs before bending down and picking up Levi.   
They all walked out of the warehouse, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, illuminating the group.


End file.
